


Undone In a London Dressing Room

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Music - Fandom, Pink Floyd, Syd Barrett - Fandom, marc bolan - Fandom, t rex - Fandom
Genre: 1960s Music, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Glam Rock, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Syd is supposed to go to band rehearsal, and isn't feeling very enthusiastic about it. Marc happens to call just as Syd has finished dressing and tells him he is taking him shopping. At first Syd balks, but quickly realizes he cannot say 'no' to Marc.





	1. To Dress A Dandy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the height of Marc's career, and Syd is basically a recluse by now in real time. However, I wanted a fantasy where they actually knew each other and Syd was well enough to go on such escapades, as well as still be in Pink Floyd. It never happened in real life, but that is what fantasy is for!

Syd was late dressing and he knew the band would be upset at him for being tardy to practice yet again. He couldn't help it, his mind was beginning to wander, and things just were not as exciting as they used to be. He sighed as he put on his boots, when the phone rang. Syd picked it up, and listened, hoping it wasn't Roger reprimanding him. 

"Hello, love, it's Marc. Thought I would come by and pick you up and we could go shopping!" Syd smiled, just hearing Marc's pleasant voice. However his heart fell when he had to tell Marc he had practice. 

"From what I have seen and heard, I don't believe that you do. You and your band are amazing, man, couldn't get any better even." Laying on the compliments is what Marc did best, people were more likely to do what you wanted if they were in a good mood and their ego was built up.

"Well, I..." Syd stuttered.

"I'm right outside your house in my white Rolls, so you can't say 'no,'" There was a hint of mischief in Mac's voice, and Syd just couldn't deny him.

"I'll be down in a sec..." Syd hung up, grabbed his wallet, keys, and cigarettes and made his way to the door. 

Outside, there really was a white Rolls, and Marc leaning up against it, with a door open. He was dressed in a shiny blue jacket, top hat and velvet trousers. Glitter kissed his cheeks and his corkscrew hair blowing in the breeze was too much. He looked Syd up and down and raised his eyebrows. "Get in, we are going to some of my favorite places, and then grab some makeup. I think if you lined your eyes in kohl, you'd turn every head in London."

Syd laughed, for he did not see himself the same way Marc did. He knew he was attractive, but 'turning heads,' just because of some makeup, not possible.

"You know my arse is really going to be in a sling over this, right Marc?" Marc just grinned and told him to get in back with him. Once in, he followed, and shut the door. 

"I can talk to them if you like, just tell them you needed a day off with your friend Marc. After all I know you basically are that band. You do the songs, music, sing, play the guitar. It's like they are your backup band." 

Syd never saw things that way, they were friends who had worked hard together to get where they were. "No, don't worry about it, I've been late before. I will just tell them I wasn't feeling good or something." He shrugged.

"There we go, that's the idea!" Marc threw an arm around Syd, and kissed his cheek. "All right then, no more thoughts about it, we are going to have fun!"

Marc told his driver where he wanted to go first. It was some place downtown he was sure he'd heard of, but never been in. Syd had to admit, this was all very exciting. 

Once they got to the shop that Marc wanted to go in, the driver stopped. He got out and undid a door for them to get out, and Marc thanked him. He took Syd by the hand and they went inside. The woman behind the counter greeted them. "Marc, just let me know if...Marc..is that Syd Barrett from The Pink Floyd?" The woman asked. "Yes ma'am, I am." Syd politely answered. "Oh, call me Pamela. This is a treat, two of the most gorgeous men in my shop at one time." Both men adored the compliments, especially Marc, for him they were like oxygen. 

"Pamela, I want to deck Syd out in satin and velvet, can you help me with that?" She nodded while Syd gasped. "Well..just so the shirts button all the way up. You look lovely showing of so much skin, but that is just not my style."

"I understand, besides you look so darling in those neck scarves you wear. When I visit I always feel like I'm unwrapping a gift when I get you where I want you." Pamela blushed, but Marc was indifferent. 

They went over to the racks and Marc just started pulling clothes off and throwing them over his arm. Syd just ran his hands over a satin shirt, and decided he really would love to have this against his skin. 

"Come, to the dressing room to try this stuff on. You may need alterations, which is fine. We can always have that done and pick the clothes up when they are finished. Just one more reason to visit you again." He said, gaily.

Back in the dressing rooms, Syd took the pile of clothes, and went in, shut the door, and stripped down to his underwear, March waiting outside. He put on a pair of velvet trousers, and then a satin shirt, and the feeling of the fabric against his skin was like nothing he had experienced. He had no idea clothes could be so comfortable!

Impatient, Marc asked if he could see. "Um, yeah." Syd replied. He unlocked the door, and when Marc gazed upon him, he licked his lips. Yes, darling, that is very 'you.' He complimented. Marc gently pushed Syd back in the dressing room, and ran his hands over him. "Beautiful, almost as beautiful as me." Eyes half lidded, he kissed Syd on the lips, making Syd's heart race. This was the second time Marc had kissed him in public! It was a rush, but it also make him nervous. Marc, backed up, and asked him to try something else on.

"I'm staying in this room, I want to watch you dress and undress yourself. I can lend a hand if need be, as well." This made Syd a bit uncomfortable, but after another outfit or two, it became a thrill.

Marc watched, hand on his crotch, as Syd shed his clothes only to dress again. In between and only in his underwear he saw that gorgeous body that he loved to feel against his. The whole thing was becoming too much and Marc asked him the next time he was in his underwear to wait. 

Syd took a few steps so that his crotch was eye level with Marc, who was in a chair. "Lock the door." He ordered. Syd did what he said, and then came back.

"Drop your drawers, Syd, watching you has caused me to go a bit mad, and I think the only cure is sucking you off, while I stroke myself."

Syd's skin turned to gooseflesh, and his cock began to harden. He dropped his drawers and began to stroke himself gently. "Syd, you beautiful creature, have you any idea what you do to me?" He gave a shy smile. Syd knew that girls really liked him, but Marc, being a man, knew what a man wanted, and how to give him the maximum in pleasure.

Syd watched Marc unbutton and unzip his velvet trousers, unleashing his monstrous cock. He was already hard, and it pleased Syd to know that his dressing and undressing had caused his arousal. 

"Come closer." Marc asked, his voice an octave lower. Syd did as he was told, and at the same time, Marc moved in and began to stroke Syd, his hands warm and soft. The man gasped, jutting his hips forward into Marc's grasp.

Marc looked up with lined brown eyes and began to lick the length of Syds cock, causing him to shiver. Marc smiled as he began stroking himself. He then licked around the head and as well as the slit, tasting the salty precome. "Mmmm" Marc purred. He swallowed Syd whole, only holding on the the base of his cock.

Marc began to bob his head up and down, slowly at first, and then in an uneven pattern. Syd could hear the sound of Marc's palm working his own cock and found that erotic. All of this was much better than plans to practice with the band. He needed this, and more important he wanted it, and Marc wanted to give it to him.

Syd began to run his fingers through Marc's corkscrew hair, which was even softer than it looked. Marc gave out a low grunt as he did so, so Syd thought he would give his hair a little tug. A hand reached around and firmly grabbed Syd's ass and he gave a little cry. Apparently, Marc secretly liked having those dark tendrils pulled, and Syd was pleased to discover this. 

Continuing, spittle began to roll down Syd's balls, and he threw his head back, his own shorter curls bobbing. He was in bliss, a state of bliss that only Marc could bring him to. Soon, he could feel his ecstasy rise, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He filled Marc's mouth with hot come to the point where it dribbled down the side of his mouth. Right after, Marc came, his seed spilling over his hand like a volcano, and dripping onto the chair. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and one Syd was sure to think about as he lay in his bed alone tonight. 

Marc took out a handkerchief and wiped himself clean, and then tossed it on the ground. Syd wondered if this was a regular thing Pamela had to deal with, but soon put that out of his head, for he wanted to believe he was Marc's only fling. 

"I hate to say this, darling, but you need to dress so we can get those clothes, we still have to get makeup and accessories." He licked his lips, a look of satisfaction on his face, as he zipped his trousers. Syd dressed and grabbed the clothes, and Marc escorted him to the cash register to pay for them. They then went back to the white Rolls.

"Makeup, I'm not so sure about that, Marc." A doubtful Syd pouted.

"Trust me, have I ever been wrong?" Marc replied, keenly.

"No, you never have, lets go." Syd had more confidence in his voice now, he believed Marc could get him to do just about anything, but he thought he'd better keep that a secret just now.


	2. Make Me Up and Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc takes Syd to a chic makeup boutique to get Syd some kohl for his eyes. Syd mentions that he has no idea how to apply it, so Marc takes him home to show him. With both men wearing kohl eyes, they become even more irresistible to each other, and end up making love on Marc's bed.

The next stop was at a chic cosmetic boutique, that Syd knew his girlfriends liked. ' Wouldn't they be surprised seeing him in some of the makeup they wore.' He thought, smiling to himself. 

As before, Marc's chauffeur opened the door for them and let them out. Once again, Marc grabbed Syd's hand, this time lacing their fingers, and pushed the door open for them both to enter. Inside was high class, something Marc was used to, but Syd looked around, a bit lost. 

"You look a bit worried, dear, but don't be. The girls and I shall take very good care of you." He bit his lip as he was brought over to the counter.

"My dearest friend Syd needs, something. I was thinking eyes rimmed in kohl? Simple, and yet I told him all the boys and girls in London would turn their heads seeing him like that." A pretty blonde from behind the counter smiled at Syd. "Syd Barrett, so pleased to make your acquaintance, and even more pleased to be of assistance. I think Marc is correct, kohl around the eyes is so hot right now." Syd just smiled, and the blonde led him to a makeup chair. 

"We can test out kohl on you, to see if you like it, before you purchase it." Syd nodded, he was enjoying the attention. The blonde got out a long thin stick and told Syd to relax. He did his best, and soon his eyes were being lined. When she was done, he blinked. He only just barely felt the cosmetic in place.

"Oh Syd, I was right, every movement of your hazel eyes is so much more dramatic and mysterious." Marc crooned. "I want to see!" Syd asked as he was handed a hand mirror.

He stared for a long time, making faces, moving his eyes. Finally, he smiled. "I do like it, and if Marc likes it, well, he is a good judge all things fashionable. The blonde smiled. "Syd, your girlfriends that shop here will be surprised, but I think in a very good way. I know I like it." She blushed with her confession, which in turn made Syd blush. 

"I dont think you even need anything more, darling. As for me, I need some more glitter and maybe this shiny eye shadow. He pointed in the case, but didn't even bother trying it on. March just put all of their items together and paid for them as well. He then handed a small sack to Syd with his eyeliner in it. "Thank you, Marc. Umm, you will show me how to put this stuff on, right. That is one thing I am unfamiliar with."

"Of course, we can go back to my place, and you can watch me do it. It really isn't that difficult." Syd agreed, and they got back in the Rolls.

Marc pulled Syd into a kiss, and gazed into his newly lines eyes. After, he told him,"Syd, I didn't think you could be more gorgeous, I'm so hot for you right now!" He took Syd's hand and placed it on his crotch. He was hard again, just from a bit of kohl round Syd's eyes, and he had a feeling that more than just learning about eyeliner was going to take place at Marc's place.

Once they arrived at Marc's place, the driver opened the door, and as they stepped out, Syd marveled at how plain the exterior of his place was. He didnt know what to expect, but somehow he thought it would be a bit, 'more.'

Marc found his key and let them in, Syd going in first. Now this is where he saw Marc's touch. Vividly painted walls, colorful rugs, and luxurious furniture. Some antique and some modern. "This place is fantastic, Marc, I love it." 

"Glad you approve, I do so feel at home here, which is good after touring and staying in drab hotel rooms, or ones with dreadful decor." Syd could only wonder what the bedroom was like.

"Come upstairs, the best light is in the master bath, and of course the bed is nearby. I am sure you will approve of that as well."

Syd grinned and followed his friend up the stairs, down a short hall, and into a large room. Marc had an enormous bed with a satin bedspread, a white swan embroidered on it, and at least ten fluffy eiderdown pillows on the bed and floor. There was a rocking chair with a velvet cushion, and a window seat. Marc had an antique dresser and feather boa's, scarves, and necklaces hanging all over it. Very impressive.

"Darling, dont just stand there, come into the light." Marc beckoned. "Sorry, I am just captivated by your room and all of your fancy things." Syd confessed. "Yes, well, that is to be expected, I suppose."

Syd went into the bathroom, where Marc had washed his face so Syd could watch Marc put his own kohl on. First, Marc brought out a large case filled with make up so that he had to find the kohl in it. When he did, he took off the lid, and said, "Watch carefully." 

Syd studied Marc's face and watched how lined his eyes with ease. Surely Syd could do such a simple thing , he knew he could. When Marc was done he got out mascara, and put that on. He blinked, and with that he was twice as hot as before, and Syd could not stop staring.

Marc put the mascara down, and walked a step over to Syd, and cupped his face. "We are the most gorgeous people alive." He whispered before planting his lips on Syd's. Syd thrust his hips forward and deepened the kiss. With Marc there was no one else, and the only place that existed was the room they were in.

Grabbing Marc's shoulders, he ordered, "Fuck me Marc!, I want that monster cock that I saw in the dressing room inside of me!" Marc adored this new found boldness in Syd, and Syd, lust bound, barely recognized himself!

"Strip!" Marc ordered. "Strip and lay on the bed for me!" 

Syd did as he was told, the satin smooth under his backside and a cool sleekness only satin had. 

Marc had watched Syd, trousers unzipped and stroking himself. 

"Naked with just that kohl, is pure pornography, Syd, and I am going to give you everything I've got." Marc promised, his voice quivering with lust.

Soon, Marc was fully naked and on the bed, straddling Syd. His corkscrew hair fell like a halo when Marc looked down into Syd's eyes, and he reached up to touch it. "You enjoyed me pulling it in the dressing room?" Marc nodded. "Not even my wife knows about that, just you..." Syd immediately felt special knowing that trick.

"I will keep that in mind." A cheeky grin played upon his lips. Marc grabbed both men's cock's and rubbed them together, the friction maddening. Syd arched and begged to be taken, to which Marc nodded.

"There is some lube by the bed, reach and toss it to me?" Syd found it and handed it over. Marc lubed a finger and inserted it. He moved it in and out, 'fucking' him with it, leaving Syd moaning for more. Marc added another finger, and did the same. "Let me know when you feel you are ready.

"Now, Marc! "I want you now!" Syd cried. Marc enjoyed Syd's desperate cries for him, almost like his fans, but more intimate. 

"Lay on your side, I want to do something different." Marc moved so Syd could, and then got behind him. "Lift your leg, dear." Syd did what he was asked. Then Marc thrust his long hard cock deep within Syd, causing him to cry out Marc's name. 

Marc put an arm around Syd and grabbed his cock and began to stroke and move his hips simultaneously. It was bliss for both men, making love in the afternoon on the satin swan comforter. 

Marc sucked and nibbled on Syd's shoulders and the crook of his neck, but no higher. This was their secret, their time, and no one would ever know. Somehow this made their passion for each other more urgent, and when they saw each other their fondness for each other only grew and grew.

Syd gripped the comforter as Marc pumped him hard, and gripped his cock as he stroked it. He felt as if he were spiraling out of control as fiery passion grew and grew between his legs and in his stomach. 

Marc gave Syd's prostate a good hit, and Syd cried out again. "Oh Marc, I'm coming!" Syd yelled, ejaculating into Marc's palm and shooting his seed on the bed. "Oh fuck, Syd!" Marc cried as he too slowed a bit, and filled his lover with his own hot seed. 

For a moment they lay there, their orgasm paralyzing them in a momentary state of bliss. Each had to find their senses, and when they did, Marc pulled out, a great flow of come spilling out of Syd.

Syd turned and faced Marc, makeup smeared, as well as Marc's. "My God, Marc, I will be walking on air for weeks!" Syd proclaimed.

"As will I. Just long enough until we are both back in town to do this all over again." Syd nodded. "Yes, please, I hate to say it, but I don't know what I would do without your touch..."

Marc leaned in and kissed Syd sweetly, his mascaraed lashes brushing his cheek. "Shall we get cleaned up?" 

"I suppose." Syd just wanted to lay there, in all honesty.

"Don't worry, you will love the bath, and you and I are small so we can both fit." He grinned.

"Come on!"


End file.
